Heat dissipation methods mainly used in a conventional server are divided into an air-cooling method and a water-cooling method according to the cooling media. In the air-cooling method, a fan rotates to generate air current to bring away heat in a server, however the fan needs to consume electric energy, and for bringing away a large amount of heat, the fan usually rotates at a high speed, which generates a large noise and causes a poor heat dissipation effect. In the water-cooling method, many additional elements, such as a water pump, are generally required to be provided, which may increase the energy consumption. Therefore, there is an urgent need to provide a new-type cooling system to address the above issues and improve the heat dissipation efficiency.